Corrupted Purity
by wordsofbeauty
Summary: Nina's parents were killed when she was 11. She went to live with her Gran in Surrey where she will meet someone who will influence her life. Really bad summary and title; I'm so awful at these. Rated T for potential chapters later on.
1. Prologue

**I would just like to thank meathecat for correcting me, although I feel slightly ridiculous now. But thank you very much!**

Prologue

'_Sweetheart pass your father the water' my mother spoke, the words coming from her mouth with a slight hint of a British twang; the obvious evidence of the length of time we have spent in London. Reaching behind me, my seatbelt slightly cutting into my neck, I grabbed the bottle and passed it forward. My mother grabbed it, teasing my dad, offering it to him and then snatching it away; all the while laughing; right before giving it to him she sprayed some of the water; and he forged pain, wiping the liquid out of his eyes. Sitting in the back seat with my legs crossed I began to laugh. _

_But that was all it took._

_My dad swerved slightly, adjusting into the right lane. Clearly the car in front wasn't paying attention, suddenly he braked, with no warning. My dad removing the final drops of water from his face, had obscured vision. He had no idea. He rammed into the back of the car in front; the force of which flung my parents forward; the sickening crack of skull against glass; the smashing of the glass around them; pieces of which were thrown in my direction, embedding themselves on my young skin; a huge chunk piercing the skin just below my ribs, a feeling of fire ripped through me; as if the pain was trying to engulf my whole body. They were both dead before they hit the dashboard; I didn't know what was worse the pain of my wound; or the pain you cannot see, the mental pain._

Me on the other hand, I was left behind. The memory still burns brightly behind my eyes. Now, I am left with a scar, running from the bottom of my left rib, just to my hip bone; the continual burn of guilt and regret of my situation; and my mother's locket.

But that was four years ago now.

Now I live with my gran on her farm just outside of Surrey; where I was taken when I was just 11. Young little Nina Martin carted off to her Gran's farm because she had no one else.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello if you're giving this a go, based on the quite frankly terrible summary; I thank you; and I hope this doesn't disappoint. Feel free to review but you don't have to. I only want to write the ideas I have in the hope of someone reading it. So thank you for taking a couple of minutes out of your time to read this, I really appreciate it.**_

_**I do not own House of Anubis. Let us begin properly now shall we?**_

Chapter One

'Gran? Gran? Hey, where are you?' I walk out of the farm house gate, out into the open air, the gentle sun light hitting the landscape, adding a beautiful warmth to it.

'Neens I'm showing the newbie what to do. In the barn' I heard my Gran call from my right.

'Newbie?' I ask simply as I walk towards the barn 'When did we get a newb-'

'Hello my name's Fabian, Fabian Rutter' he spoke extending his left hand to me.

'Uh, Hi, I'm Nina.' I took his hand and gently shook it.

'I know. You're Gran has told me a lot about you'

'Ah. Wonderful.' I spoke through gritted teeth. 'Uhm. Well I have to go I have some homework to do.'

'Nina, honey, it's the summer holidays you don't have homework.'

Well great, my cheeks have now flamed up to a rather respectably excellent colouring of red. Fabian laughs, I cough, open my mouth to say something, lose my track of thought, then turn and leave.

How wonderful the 'newbie' probably thinks I'm a freak now. Just what I have always wanted; to embarrass myself in front of someone who would probably be a good friend to me; and someone who has eyes as beautiful as that.

Oh god. Did I actually just think that? Oh brilliant, I'm turning into one of those gooey, toffee sweet girls that squeal. Wonderful. Speaking of the type, I grab my phone and text Amber, my best friend ever since I moved out here, to meet me in the forest.

I grab my camera, the one that needs film with a slightly split filter, allowing just that small bit of uncontrollable light to enter. I then change into a pair of fringed shorts, a heavy jumper, and Doc Martens; and walk towards the forest.

'Hey Nina' I hear that smooth northern accent and turn towards the source of the sound 'Where are you off to then?'

'Just the forest, going to take some pictures' I show him my camera, as if to prove to him that I'm not lying.

'Well have fun then' he winks at me and then returns to painting the outside of the barn.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this is so slow at the moment it will begin to pick up from now on! Thank you for reading!**_

Chapter Two

See the thing is you hear the squeals before you see her with Amber; I love her to death but god that girl has a pair of lungs. She came pelting towards me, well as quickly as she could with 6 inch heels, 'Neens, why have you got an extremely good looking handy man without making me aware of the situation?'

'I only found out about him, like an hour ago? My Gran hired him apparently. And he's not a handy man' I say imitating her accent 'He is just helping my Gran out for a while'

'So he is a handy man? But seriously your Gran must be like psychic or something.'

'What?'

'Think about it Neen's; dark brown hair, tall, blue eyes, plus he would help an old lady out on a farm. You love the helping type.'

'Well yeah, I guess he is my type'

'Who's your type?'

Crap. I know that voice. Please tell me my mind is playing tricks. I look at Amber and she's biting her lip. Yup it is definitely him.

'Ahem. Fabian. I was talking about, uhm, my uhm. Photography yeah my photography, and the kind of style of image I love'

'Oh yeah that's cool, what kind of type?'

'Uhm darker stuff, more finding darkness in the light kind of thing?'

'So what's the him about?'

'Would you believe me if I told you that I personify my ideas?'

'No. But I will go for it' he laughed then walked off.

'Nina, why are you so smooth?' Amber spoke her voice dripping with sarcasm. I lightly batted her arm and walked further into the forest; taking picture after picture, forgetting everything.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews, I really appreciate it! **_

Chapter 3

After I said goodbye to Amber I wandered back through the house gently trailing my hand against the walls, thinking about everything; paying no attention to my surroundings; I was creating a new world, my perfect world in my head. Unfortunately, me being the most uncoordinated, inelegant person ever, I tripped over a pair of my Gran's shoes, plummeting to the floor, my stomach hurting like crazy. Wait, why? When I looked I found that I had landed on a pair of heels, which had found safety in my stomach. Laughing at myself I tried to stand up; and yep you guessed it, my ankle gave out underneath me:

'Hello? Is anyone there? I can't move here? GRAN?'

The door swung open 'Hey Nina? What happened'

Brilliant, now I'm going to look like an even greater idiot to Fabian, 'I tripped over a pair of shoes; and I can't stand up properly, and my stomach really hurts, because I landed on a pair of heels.'

'Want me to take a look' he said grabbing me around my waist, picking me up so he was carrying most of my weight. He placed me down on the kitchen work top and looked at my ankle.

'Yeah there is definitely going to be a bruise in the morning; it's nothing too bad just a minor sprain; you should be fine in about a week or so.' He grabbed a bag of frozen peas and wrapped it up in a tea towel 'Just keep that on it too keep the swelling down. Do you want me to take a look at your stomach?'

'Uhm. No. No thanks.' I said thinking about my scar. 'I'm just going to go upstairs thank you Fabian' I got down from the counter, wincing slightly at the pain from my ankle; and then doubling over from the pain in my stomach.

'Nina, let me look, it's obvious how much it hurts'

I walked back slightly 'No honestly it's fine, I can deal with it' blood had begun to seep through ever so lightly on my t-shirt, which of course had to be white. Brilliant I had grazed myself on the stupid heels. He pulled me back.

'Please, just let me clean you up then you can go.'

'Okay, but Fabian, don't judge me okay?'

'What on earth could I judge you about?'

Slowly I lifted up my shirt to show the scratch, during which I revealed my scar in all its hideousness, with the wrinkled skin tissue surrounding it, and the pink puckered skin that showed the healing. Slowly a tear fell from my eyes, from having to show someone, having to remember it. He wiped the tear from my eye, and set to work on the graze, soon I was all 'patched up' as he said. He put his hand over my scar, stroking it softly and looked into my eyes. 'Nina, you are so beautiful. I just wanted you to know'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

All I could think about was what he said to me. I couldn't help it, he's definitely driving me crazy. I had to talk to someone about it. I couldn't phone Amber, she would start screaming and yelling. Gran then? I go out of bed and walked down the hall to her room, knocking lightly on the door, I popped my head round 'Hey Gran, can we talk please?'

'Of course honey, what do you need?'

'Uhm, it's about Fabian'

'Oh. Oh. He's cute isn't he.'

'Gran!'

'Oh you know I'm teasing, go on'

'Well today I fell over pretty bad, remember me telling you' a slight nod from her and I continued 'Well what I didn't tell you was about the graze on my stomach; and when Fabian was helping me, he saw some blood seeping through onto my t shirt and so he sat me on the be-'

'Why didn't you tell me about this?'

'I didn't want you to worry too much. But anyway I had to show him the scratch, and in the process of that he saw my scar; and Gran I started crying, I hated him seeing it, having to remember how I got it, I was embarrassed; but he wiped my tears away, and when he had finished, he stroked the scar softly and told me he thought I was beautiful'

'Oh Nina, he is a lovely boy; and I can tell you are quite smitten aren't you?' She smiled widely.

'No, of course not' I said rolling my eyes.

_**Later that Night**_

_He looked me straight in the eyes, a blurred figure, I couldn't quite make out who it was; he bent down slowly, slowly, his breath tickling my neck, as he gently pressed his lips against my warm skin; making his way up and along my jaw, finally pressing a kiss just below my chin. He stepped back, looking at me, our hands intertwined; only then could I make out the figure_

'_Fabian' I let out in a breathy voice. He came within close proximity, his lips centimetres from mine, I leant forward and..._

I shot up in bed. What on earth was that? Why brain. Why? Why? Why? Stupid head, stop controlling my dreams. Ahhhh; what does that even me? Do I like him subconsciously?

Dear God. That dream now left me wondering what it would be like to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys; I would really like to thank SabunaSweetiexox; Lover-Bug and KatyRandom for your reviews; and everyone else who has alerted me and this story I really appreciate all the support from you, please feel free to leave a review!**

Chapter 5

*2 Weeks Later*

I can't get him out of my head and it's killing me, everywhere I go or do he's there, always making conversation, we've gotten closer but that just made things worse, its like he has taken over my mind with no plans to give it back. I went walking in the forest behind my house, needing a breath of fresh air, something to try and clear my mind; even though I had tried it everyday and it never worked.

I was walking around my head consumed with thoughts of Fabian when I heard:

'Nina, we need to talk'

'Fabian could we do this later please?'

'No I really cannot wait anymore, because I will have completely lost all my courage by then so just listen'

'Bu-'

'I said listen. Nina, ever since I got here I was fascinated by you, the way you talk, walk, act, it gave me a new outlook on things, like my world was brighter, because of you. Now I have come to say that I think I might be falling for you and there is no way back from this, or at least I can't see one. I am fully mesmerised by you now, and feel so grateful for knowing you.'

I stood there my mouth wide open in shock. He just stood there awkwardly.

'Nina, you can say something you know.' He began to blush 'Did I cross a line, oh god I'm sorry, forget everything I just said'

I began to laugh

'What's so funny?'

I walked straight up to him. 'That I have this incredible feeling of euphoria right now, because of you'

He glanced down, looking right into my eyes, smiling softly. The sun was beginning to set, so the streams of red , pinks and oranges were highlighting our faces softly. He leant down ever so slowly, the warmth of the setting sun hitting us from the side.

I could feel his breath on my lips, just before he pushed his lips against mine, the warmth overcoming me, I leaned into him, my heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest. Our lips moulded together perfectly as if we were made for this moment in time, it was beautiful. He pulled back and looked at me, both of us with great smiles on our faces. 'Nina Martin, would you like to go on a date with me?'

'Of course Fabian Rutter.'


End file.
